Doctor Who Adventures/The Third Piece
Inside the Tardis. The screen is zoomed in, so you can only see the Doctor's face. Doctor: Operation R.A.N.I. She's out there, and she got what she wanted. We need to track her down. This is why I gathered you there. Screen zooms out revealing The Doctor, Shalek and Tetra doing laundry. Shalek: Iiiiiii thought it was so you can help me with my laundry. Doctor: That is....no. Tetra: This is so dumb. The Doctor puts the clothes down. Doctor: This is serious. The Doctor stands up. Doctor: She was looking for some kind of "Dark Energy". The same thing Darugis wanted to use to bring the Dagrons back. And whatever she's planning on using it for, SHE HAS IT. Not from Earth, BUT SHE HAS IT. We need to find her. Shalek: Can't that wait? Doctor: That energy can bring back the Dagrons and make them all Stormaggedons. Who knows how Rani wants to exploit it for. I'm pretty sure your laundry is at the bottom of our problems. Tetra: Agreed. Tetra throws the clothes she had in her hand on the floor. Shalek: Fine. Wait....Why is it called "Operation R.A.N.I". I thought Rani was her name. Does it stand for something? Doctor: Huh? Oh. No. Just......seems cooler than way. Tetra: Right......so how do you intend of finding her anyway? Doctor: I....have absolutely no idea. Tetra: So this whole meeting is pointless? Suddenly, the Tardis receives a video. Doctor: Huh? The Doctor opens the video. It's recorded, so it's not live. Saveer(from the video): Tetra, if you see this, it's not good. Shalek: Hey, it's one of you're thieves. Doctor: How did they know to send a video here? Tetra: I gave them the Tardis adress. Doctor: Ask me first next time. Tetra: Yea yea whatever. Now sshh. Saveer(from the video): This is pre-recorded. A stolen machine has been programmed to send you this message if something bad has happend. Whatever has happened, we need your help. Please come! The Video ends. Tetra: I should have never left. These guys are nothing without me to boss them around. *sigh* Let's go. Shalek: WAIT! We can't go on Castela! If we're seen.... Tetra: We'll be going into the same jungle as last time. Were there any knights there? Shalek: Well....no. Tetra: Then stop being such a scaredy cat and come. Doctor, take us to Castela. Same jungle as last time. Doctor: But Rani... Tetra: You said it yourself. You have no idea how to track her down. What do you plan to do? Stay here meditating for an answer? Come on. Doctor: ... Fine let's go. The Tardis lands in the Thieve's Cave in the jungle, and they exit. Milton: Miss Tetra, you came. Tetra: Well the alternative was to sit down for hours while the Doctor thinks of stuff. Doctor: IMPORTANT stuff. Tetra: Whatever. What's the big problem? Saveer: The aliens from last time....They have returned. Tetra: That guy who almost killed me? Saveer: Yes. And this time he's not alone. He has a lot of others of his species with him. Doctor: How do you know they're back? Gahar: We saw their spaceship land, not too far away from here. Then they've started marching towards the west. They passed in front of the cave. We're lucky they didn't see us. Shalek: West? The Royal Continent is there. Doctor: Do you think they're heading there on purpose or they just randomly picked a destination? Gahar: We don't know. They haven't noticed us. Miss Tetra, what are the orders? Tetra: We'll follow them. To Royal Continent. Shalek: WHAT? Tetra, you and I are both banished from there. Tetra: I want a Round Two with the guy who shot me. Shalek: If we go to Royal Continent, what will happen is a Round One of your and my execution. I'm not going. Tetra: Don't come then. I didn't ask you to. Shalek: ... Tetra: You two can stay in the Tardis and think about Rani. But I'm going to Royal Continent. Shalek: And what happends if the knights see us? And they will. Tetra: Fight, what else? Doctor: I'm not letting you guys kill. Shalek: OH! Why don't we disguise? Surely that are a ton of stuff in The Tardis. Tetra: ... Fine. Thieves, on hold. We'll be right back. After a few minutes, Shalek and Tetra come out of the Tardis along with The Doctor. Tetra: I don't like this wig. Too long. I hate it. Shalek: And I don't like my hair like this either. I don't even look like myself. Doctor: Well....yea. That's the point. Tetra: Saveer. Milton. You're coming with us. Rest of you, protect the cave. Doctor: To Royal Continent then. The Doctor, Tetra, Shalek, Saveer and Milton enter the Tardis. Milton: WOA! It's bigger on the inside. Shalek: .. Doctor, aren't you gonna say anything? Doctor: Everyone says that. I'm used to it. Saveer: So wait....is this really a time machine? I thought you were joking last time. Tetra: Where do you think I've been all this time? Saveer: I don't know....Somewhere on Castela....in this time period. Doctor: Royal Continent, here we come. The Doctor pulls some levers, and the Tardis starts shaking. Milton and Saveer fall down. Milton: WHAT IS THIS? Tetra: You get used to it eventually. Meanwhile, the Mancers are marching trough the Royal Continent, with Uligon in front. They arrive at the gates of Royal City(the city is surronded by a big wall), guarded by 2 guards. Guard: HEY! Who are you? Uligon: Open the gate. Guard: We are not letting other species inside the Royal City. Not even on our planet period. We are gonna have to ask of you to leave. Zaragon: Awwww, you're so cute. You think you have authority over us. Guard 2: We do. Uligon: But do you have this? The wings that covers Uligon's heart opens, and a beam is launched from the heart, killing the 2 guards and destroying the gate, after which the wings cover the heart again in order to recharge for another attack. Uligon: Forward. And as Uligon ordered, the Mancers army enters the Royal City. The Tardis materializes in Royal City(a different side of it), and they all come out. Doctor: I never came here before so......You guys lead me. Shalek: But where exactly are we going? Even if it's here that they are heading, how do we know exactly where in the city they are gonna be? Milton: That's....actually a good question. Tetra: We don't know what their plan is....But we can assume. Why do other aliens usually invade other planets? To conquer it. To take it over. Saveer: So...they're going to the king? Tetra: That's what I'm assuming. Half an hour later, The Doctor, Shalek, Tetra, Saveer and Milton arrive in front of the Royal Palace. Shalek: I have chills. What if he recognizes me or Tetra? Tetra: We're disguised. We'll be fine. Shalek: I hope so. The 5 of them go forward, to the door of the palace, guarded by 2 knights. Doctor: Hello gentlemans. We would like to.....talk with the king. Knight: The king has no meetings scheduled for this day. Doctor: He doesn't? Well...I'm sure that's just a mistake. The Doctor tries to go forward, but the knights bring out their swords. Knight: There is no mistake. Turn around and leave. Shalek: What's with all the misstrust today? Shalek looks around the area noticing many guards. Shalek: There usually aren't this many guards here. Knight: There was an incident earlier today. But then again, you're not the one to know. Leave. Tetra: We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Knight: You are surronded by a hundred knights. Don't try anything stupid. Tetra: Define "stupid". Knight 2: You heard him. Leave already. Saveer: Ghr.... Doctor: Guys come on, they're not gonna let us in. Shalek: We can't leave now. The king might be in danger. Knight: Hm? Shalek: There is an army coming this way. We don't know their motives, but they hurt her *points to the disguised Tetra* in the past, so they clearly aren't good guys. Knight 2: Are you talking about those tall white guys with lasers out of their hearts? Doctor: Was one of them brown? Knight: Yes. Doctor: Wait...so how do you know about them? Knight: They were here, not too long ago. If you wanted to talk to them, you just missed 'em. Shalek: So....wait. They didn't hurt the king? Knight 2: Not really. They threatened him, but after asking some questions, they left. Tetra: WHERE ARE THEY NOW? Knight: The voice. Lower. Tetra: When will people quit ordering me around? It never ends well...for them. Shalek: I'm...sorry for my friend. Can you please tell us where they went? Knight: I heard something about an island. I can't really remember the exact name...Something with a G, I believe. Shalek: G? ... IS IT ISLAND OF GLOOB? Knight: Hmmm....Yea, I think so. Don't quote me on that though. Shalek turns around to his friends with a worried look. Shalek: We gotta go there. In the Mancer's spaceship: In a big room with a holografic TV, a brown Mancer appears on the screen, talking with Uligon. Brown Mancer: How'd it go? Uligon: Smoothely, father *smiles*. ''Flashback starts: The Mancer army has arrived in front of the Royal Palace. Zaragon: Is the third piece in here? Uligon: I don't know. But even if it's not, the king should know where it is. The wings open again and a beam coming out of his heart destroys the door, and they enter the Palace. King: *stands up* WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? Uligon: *smiles* Where is it? King: Where's what? Uligon: The third piece. Triangluary shaped. Yellow. It's on your planet, and you will hand it over or tell us its location. King: GUARDS! Uligon: Don't try anything stupid. A hundred knights quickly enter the throne room. Uligon: You people never learn. Counter attack. The Mancer Army quickly takes down the king's knights. Uligon: *yawn* Is that the best you got? King: Ggr.... I got more knights you know? Uligon: And I don't care. This isn't war. This is a meeting. And I want informations out of this meeting. King: *sits down on the thrown* About what? Uligon: I just told you. King: The yellow triangle thing you said? Zaragon: Yes, he just said that. QUIT EVADING THE QUESTION. Uligon: Calm down Zaragon. Zaragon: This guy is not gonna tell us. We're wasting our time. Uligon: ZARAGON! Silence. King, I'm listening. King: A yellow triangle? I....I don't have it, but a few decades ago, a yellow triangle crashed on Castela. When my knights arrived to the crash area, however, all there was, was the crater. The crashed object however....was gone. Uligon: And where is this? Where did it crash. King: ... Island of Gloob. Uligon: You better not lie about this, king. Uligon turns around to its army: Uligon: We are returning to the spaceship. Destination....Island of Gloob. ''Flashback ends: Uligon's Father: SMOOTHELY? THAT WAS NOT SMOOTHELY! YOU HAVE NOT AQUIRED IT! Uligon: But I know where it is now. Uligon's Father: YOU KNOW NOTHING! There was nothing there when the Castelians went to the crash location. It's not there anymore, you foolish child. Uligon: I'm not a child anymore. I'm 118. Uligon's Father: And I'm 302 and am your father, so you will listen. It might have crashed there, but someone must have stolen or absorbed it. IT'S NOT THERE, ULIGON! Abandon the flight to that island and return to the homeland. We'll think our next move there. Uligon: If we were to follow your orders all the time, we would of given up completely many years ago. It might not be there anymore, but that's our only starting point now. What would be the point of coming all the way home just for you to finally decide to let us go to that island? Just a waste of time. I'm going with my gut this time. Uligon's Father: Uligon, don't.... Uligon closes the communication, and Zaragon enters the room. Zaragon: How did it go? Uligon: As usual. I'm starting to doubt that he should be the one to absorb the entire Triforce. Zaragon: What are you saying? Uligon: ... That it should be me. In The Tardis: Doctor: So....Island of Gloob. Where exactly? Shalek: I...don't know. Doctor: Think. Is there anything....weird on your home island? That might attract other alien species? Shalek: Well there was.....something crashing on the island.A few knights were sent to see what happened, but there was nothing there. Just...the crater. Milton: And you think that might be it? Shalek: I don't know, but I can't recall other oddities on Gloob. Doctor: That crater is where we're going then. The Tardis materializes in the middle of the huge crater. Tetra: WOW. This is bigger than I remembered. Saveer: Remembered? You've been here before? Tetra: Yea. The crater was formed when I was very little. Doctor: Right...so what is it here that those guys would want? Shalek: I'm really wondering that myself. This place is honestly boring. Me, Tetra and Samar used to come here all he time, but all it really is, is a big hole in the ground. Nothing else. Doctor: Wait.You said something crashed here but the all the knights found was the crater, with no spaceship or object or alien that caused it. Shalek: Yea, that's right. Doctor: So maybe that's what those guys want. They want the thing that caused the crash. Tetra: But what would they care about a mysterious event from Castela? I don't care about Earth's Bermuda Triangles and other oddities, so... Doctor: Wait! I never told you anything about the Bermuda Triangles. Tetra: The Tardis has a database, you know? Doctor: Yea....One with a password. ... Did you hack in? Tetra: I don't like secrets, so yea. Doctor: I....need to change the password, apparently. The Mancer Spaceship just flew over the crater. Tetra: It's the spaceship! The same one the guy who shot me came out of! IT'S HIM! The Spaceship stops on top of the crater. In the spaceship, a machine near Uligon starts beeping. Zaragon: W-what's happening? Uligon:... YES! It's here. The device detects the Triforce of Power. It's here! IT'S IN THE CRATER! The spaceship lands down in front of the Doctor, Shalek, Tetra, Milton and Saveer. Uligon and Zaragon exits the spaceship. Uligon: NOBODY MOVE! Tetra: I'll do whatever the heck I want. Guys! Now! Saveer and Milton brings out whips, while Tetra brings out her shurikens. Uligon: Put those down. I've got an army, you don't want to challange me. Zaragon: Yea! Uligon: Now tell me, which one of you has it? Zaragon: Yea! Uligon: Stop saying "yea". Zaragon: Yea...Oh...Sorry. Doctor: WAIT! I don't know who you are or what you want, but calm down and let's talk this like normal people. Don't you try shoot Tetra again. Uligon: Just...Give me the Triforce and let's get over with it. Doctor: The...Triforce? Hang on. I remember Alfie talking about a game he had. The Triforce was a thing from the game. Uligon: Alternate universes. The Triforce is real. Very real. But you know that already, don't you? You have one of them. Shalek: Wait. I think this is just a missunderstanding. Uligon: My device makes no mistake. Uligon points the device to the 5 of them, and it beeps stronger when it's pointed to Tetra. Uligon: *smiles* Bingo. Shalek: *turns to Tetra* Tetra? Did you steal from these guys? Tetra: What? Just because I'm a thief doesn't mean everything that has ever been stolen was stolen by me. Uligon: Hehehhhaha. A laser is shot out of Uligon's finger that slightly hurts Tetra. Tetra: AUGH!!!! Milton/Saveer: MISS TETRA! Milton and Saveer throw the whips towards Uligon and Zaragon, but Uligon just catches both whips with his hands and throws Milton and Saveer aside. Milton/Saveer: AAAAGH! Doctor: GUYS! *Turns to Uligon* Stop this! Whatever Tetra has taken from you, I'm sure that if we just talk.. Uligon: She's not gonna give it to me just like that. Why would she give up such power. I need to force her. Uligon charges up a stronger laser. When it hits Tetra, a yellow triangle comes out of her as Tetra faints. Shalek/Doctor: TETRA! Saveer/Milton: MISS TETRA! Uligon: YES! YES! At last, it's here. Uligon picks the Triforce piece up. Uligon: IT'S MINE! Shalek: WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Uligon: Zaragon, inside, we are returning home. Uligon and Zaragon entered the spaceship. Doctor: Oh no you don't! Shalek, Milton, Saveer, drag Tetra to the Tardis. We're following these guys. After Tetra is dragged inside, the Tardis materializes on Uligon's spaceship. Uligon smugly walks to a table where the other 2 Triforces are. The Doctor and Shalek exit the Tardis. Doctor: What do you think you're doing? Uligon: I will become...invincible. Yes... Shalek: What are those? Zaragon: Hey dude this is the Triforce, got it? All of it. Completed. Doctor: Wait a minute...Triforce? Where did I hear that before? Uligon: That girl's Triforce...The Triforce of Power....Here it is... Doctor: Don't do it! Uligon: Oh yea? And who's gonna stop me? Tetra slowly walks out of the Tardis holding her arm. Tetra: Me. Saveer and Milton quickly follow: Milton: Miss Tetra you can't engage in a battle now. Uligon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU? YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT THIS TRIFORCE YOU HAVE ABSORBED. Tetra: Ugh...I'll show you... Tetra tries to take out a shuriken but she falls down. Milton and Saveer run to her. Uligon: Told ya'. Now... Uligon absorbs the Triforce of Power and shines. Uligon: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Uligon absorbs the Triforce of Wisdom and shines brigher. Uligon: HERE IT IS!!!! Suddenly, Uligon's father teleports on the spaceship. Uligon's Father: ULIGON! Zaragon: Mr. Ultimus! Uligon: Dad? Ultimus: What are you doing? THOSE ARE SUPOSED TO BE MINE. Uligon:You didn't believe me that the Triforce was here. YOU DON'T DESERVE IT. Uligon absorbs the Triforce of Courage. Ultimus: NO! ULIGON! Uligon starts shining brigther. Everyone has to cover their eyes. Uligon: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHEHHWEHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHWHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ..... W-what is this? I......What? ............ Uligon vaporizes. Ultimus: Huh? Doctor: W-what? Ultimus: The Triforce is gone... Tetra: Your son just vaporized in front of your eyes and you only care about those things? Ultimus: I could've had it all... Ultimus teleports away. Milton: Sooo....what just happened? 3 beings suddenly appear. Farore: I believe we need to explain some things, don't you think? Din: Definitelly. Shalek: Ummm...Who are you? Nayru: We are Farore, Din and Nayru. Goddeses of a different universe. The Triforce is something that we created a long time ago. Each piece of it was held by someone. Din: But the Mancers have invaded us. They broke into our universe, in search of the Triforce. Farore: They managed to took 2 of them. But The Triforce of Power was lost into this universe. Nayru: It crashed on this planet, and it entered the body of the closest person it could find. Tetra: ... Me? Din: Indeed, young one. Tetra: Why am I so weak? Farore: The Triforce entered your body when you were very little. It has become a part of you. Tetra: But the Triforce of Power...It vanished alongside Uligon. Din: Do not worry. Nayru, Farore, let's go. The 3 goddesses hold hands and a new Triforce of Power is created. Shalek: You....You can just make 'em like that? Why are you here then? Certainly not to retreive the originals. Nayru: Maybe we can create more of them, but letting them in the hands of the Mancers is a dangerous thing indeed. Doctor: So then it was you? You vaporized him. Din: The idiot vaporized himself. No one should be able to hold all the Triforces at once. It would overpower most beings in existence. Only one has succeded in the past, Ganondorf. But very few could do it. Uligon couldn't. Nayru: Now it's time to give you the Triforce of Power once again. Nayru pushes the Triforce of Power into Tetra. She shines for a bit. Tetra: Gh...... I feel...powerfull again. *stands up* Yep. Back to normal. Shalek: C-can we get one too? Farore: That would be useless, wouldn't it? Shalek: What do you mean? Farore: You are already curageuos. Him, *points to the Doctor*, he already has a lot of knowledge. You two are your own Triforce. You don't need one of ours. Shalek: Hm, that's cool. Doctor: Nice. Shalek: So then...Back on the run from Castela, I suppose. Din: On the run? Shalek: Yea, I....sorta am I traitor. And she's exiled so....Yep, on the run. Nayru: Farore, Din. Thinking of what I'm thinking? Farore: Oh yea. The 3 of them hold hands again and another Triforce of Knowledge is created. Shalek: W-what are you doing? Nayru: It is possible to use the Triforce of Knowledge's power to take away your species' knowledge of your betrayal. Shalek: REALLY? Doctor/Tetra: REALLY? Din: Do you want us to do it? Shalek: O-of course! Nayru: Alright then. Let's do this. They touch the Triforce of Knowledge and a light covers Castela for 2 seconds. Shalek: Did....did it work? Nayru: Yep. Din: *looks at Tetra* He said you're exiled. Tetra: Yea, why? Din: We can erase their knowledge of whatever you did as well. Shalek: That'd be so awesome! Please do tha-... Tetra: No. Shalek/Doctor/Milton/Saveer: WHAT? Tetra: I like living dangerously. It's my life now. I don't wanna change it. Shalek: T-tetra are you sure? You, me and Samar could be friends once again. Tetra: ....I like things the way they are. Din: You sure? Tetra: .... Yes. I'm sure. Din: Very well. We should be returning to our home universe now. Shalek: Thank you! For....You know...Allowing me to return home. Naryu: You tried to stop Uligon. You won it. The 3 goddesses fly off. Doctor: Milton, Saveer, I should probabily take you home now. Speaking of home....Shalek, wanna drop you off for a few days? Shalek: Definitelly. I missed Island of Gloob and being a knight. Doctor: Alright. Pick you up next week? Shalek: Sure. Doctor: To The Tardis then! They all enter the Tardis.